


The Price of Magic - Solas // Female Lavellan Story

by Jessicakes1994



Series: Dragon Age World [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwall Spoilers, Cassandra is So Done, Dragon Born, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hardened Leliana, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Red Templars, Sera's Pranks, Slight changes, Solas Being Solas, Vivienne (Dragon Age) is a Bitch, Worlds away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicakes1994/pseuds/Jessicakes1994
Summary: The story behind The taint of magic, taking the events that led up to Evelyn facing the truth and falling in love with a fallen god. Battling Corypheus and learning how to fit in with a world she was not ready for. Will have main events and some little love moments. Also, some things that will link to the one currently being written! :)





	1. The Fall

Evelyn had grown tired of her life. She felt the thrill of adventure, of the unknown, had faded. And in this, she had lost the very thing that she fought for. So, finding the new cave on the usual trip home had been almost too much. Evelyn didn't even think twice as she climbed off Shadowmere and delved head first into the freshly opened crevice. What surprised her the most, was the structure she then found herself in. Smooth walls, carvings of wolves and dragons dancing and long cold braziers. The whole thing looked nothing like the usual tombs she found herself in, the stone was shiny and new but felt old to the touch. It's carvings older then any she had seen before, even older then the Greybeard's home. Exploring this was an honour, a blessing that she could not pass up.

Going deeper was almost addictive in nature, Evelyn wanted more, to see and know more. She should have known better, after her adventures in Skyrim and her battles with many creatures. But it didn't stop her from breaking a sealed door and finding the beautiful crafted mirror. Dust lay everywhere, and from the looks of it, this place was lost for a reason. Walking towards it, feeling the pull and slight tingle of magic in the air, Evelyn almost felt a sense of home. The strong smell of forest, the sound of the wind and the bright light that reminded her so much of sunlight on snow. One touch. That was all she was going to have. One small touch, to feel if the metal that shimmered before her was really as smooth as it looked, and one small touch was all it took for her to see the explosion of green light.

It had been spring in Skyrim. The flowers had been in bloom, the sun had been warm and Evelyn had enjoyed the walks more then anything. So partially waking up, in a freezing, shivering state was not good at all. The images were blurry, and so...white. The cold rush of mountain air hit her and she felt a involuntary gasp as warm hands touched her. Mumbles and shouts came as Evelyn's eyes fluttered shut. She had moved...but where too?

“Ah, she wakes.” came a soft voice that drew Evelyn's eyes open once more. “You had us worried for a moment there, with your burns and not being totally awake.” the once blurry images were now pristine. The room was small and bare, stone masonry and no window greeted the dragon born. Was she in trouble? The woman before her was older then Evelyn, older then anyone Evelyn had been close with anyway. Hidden behind the bright red robes and golden sun insigna was the body of a woman who had lived. Evelyn blinked in confusion. This woman was showered in gold, yet looked like a grandmother. Someone who could hold you through a thunderstom, or scold you like a mother would. Evelyn had only felt this with her own mother, and she was unnerved by it.

“I am Divine Justinia, and your name child?” Her voice was soft still, yet it still seemed...fake.

“Evelyn.” came a curt reply as the elf pushed herself up, flinching as pain shot through her back.

“Well, Evelyn, what do you remember?” Ah, so that was why the fake cheer was in her voice. She wanted answers. Ones that Evelyn did not possess.

“One minute I was on my way home from the forest and next thing I am here....where is here exactly?” Evelyn asked as she glanced around the stone room. It looked similar to the one she had been in mere moments before. At least, it felt like moments.

“You are in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or the new term. The Conclave. The Templars found you outside, half alive in the snow.” The woman replied, all too forthcoming for Evelyn's liking. “But I can see you didn't end up here by desire, the Maker must have plans for you.” she smiled like that helped any, Evelyn felt a twist in her stomach as memories remained elusive. 

“Are you a dalish elf or from the city?” Came a very cold question that made Evelyn blink and turn, a man who looked so young. Too young to be a solider. “Well?” he asked, the tilt in his head made her want to smirk and refuse to reply at all.

“I'm sorry?” Evelyn frowned, not understanding the question, nor the tone in which he asked it.

“Do not mind him, he was sent by the Grey Wardens to protect me.” Justinia smiled and nodded her head, “We shall allow you to recover, please, come to me when you are ready.” she added and motioned for the man to leave with her. Leaving Evelyn with even more confused thoughts. Wherever she was now, she wasn't in Skyrim any longer and that meant one thing. She would have to adjust fast, something Evelyn was used to by now. 

It took an hour of talking to herself before Evelyn ventured out into the temple, another hour before Evelyn worked up the courage to ask where she was. Haven. The word and town apparently had seen better days, dark and cold, secluded and fortified. The perfect place for an ambush or plot to destroy what Justinia was apparently building. Evelyn was still unsure about that part, a war was going one. One that was seriously bloody and destructive. Evelyn felt more and more dread fill her, the sense of being lost growing as she listened to each story.

It was another three hours after that, talking to many (the strangest being a qunari who laughed at her questions), before going in search of the Divine. She wasn't sure what to expect, or how she was supposed to tell a woman who was so high in power that Evelyn was lost just like the supposed mages. Innocent intentions that led to her uncovering a plot. The dragonborn had just turned the corner when a muffled cry for help sounded. The halls were empty though, all people gone to the warmer parts. The ghosts of the fallen still lingered apparently and that made everyone spooked.

Evelyn burst through a door, empty. Why were there so many doors in this infernal place? She listened hard, trying to find the source of whatever was happening now. It took a moment before she heard some people talking, _Sacrifice?_ That never ended well. Even when the best of people gave up everything for a noble cause, bad things always followed the term. After all, it had been loosely applied to many things Evelyn had found herself doing. Sacrificing any chance at family life to be a hero for Skyrim. Sacrificing any chance at being normal when she accepted her role as savior. Even Sacrificing her love life for the betterment of Skyrim's people. All in all, Evelyn was tired of sacrifice and the debt it incurred when invoked. So, was she angry when Evelyn found the correct door? Did she even notice the words that left her mouth or the beast that was before her? All she could notice was the Divine, a woman who had shown her gentle (if fake) kindness, being held aloft by the same man who had been so angry.

The next thing she knew was blinding pain in her hand, a shout in anger and a brighter green light. Darkness followed. What happened next seemed to slip away no matter how many times she tried to focus on it, it was like the darkness swallowed everything that made sense. Twisting memories into nightmares. Evelyn wasn't afraid of them, nor would she ever be, but what did frighten her was a deep feeling of loss.

It took a few aching moments for her to finally open her eyes, and even then it was painful. She was knelt, which wasn't good for her back at all, and...chained. Looking up she found four very sharp blades pointed at her. Now...why did this feel familiar? The door slammed open, echoing through the dark dungeon. Giving light for Evelyn to see the true nature of the room she was in. Two women walked in, grim faced and angry, a reaction that Evelyn could understand. Hell, she felt it too. Where was she? What had happened? A black space in her head told her nothing good. It was then her hand sparked to life, causing Evelyn to blink and flinch. A gasp escaping her lips.

The sounds of scraping metal could be heard as the soldiers sheathed their weapons, the women circled around her. Causing a twinge in the back of her neck and slight brush of air escape her lips.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” the first woman's voice was rich with an accent and dripping with contempt for Evelyn. She could almost feel the hate brush over her head.

“You think I am responsible?” Evelyn asked in return, trying to keep her voice even as she looked around in worry.

“Explain this.” Her tone was cold, cut off and demanding. Evelyn looked at her palm as it sparked again. Pins and needles ran down her arm as the colour seemed so familiar, like a dream that fogged all thoughts up.

“I...” Her voice wavered and she knew, somehow, this was her fault. “I can't.” The truth was better then nothing, and right now all she had was nothing.

“What do you mean, you can't?” The words were harsher then before, almost as if the woman didn't want to believe it.

“I don't know what that is.” Evelyn had seen all sorts of magic, good and evil, and none of it felt so real as the mark that seemed to dance over her skin. “Or how it got there!” She had defiantly not been born with it after all. That much she could remember.

“Your lying!” The woman hissed and pulled on her shirt, the grief in the woman's eyes took her by surprise, and it was hard not to push back. Evelyn blinked as the other woman now showed herself fully. Pushing the first one away and standing in between. Defiant and defending.

“We need her, Cassandra.” This second one, softer and hidden like whispers in the dark. So much like the patron goddess of thieves. Evelyn could see the resemblance and it was striking.

“All those people...gone?” Evelyn asked slowly, as she recalled the hours she spent talking. What had happened between standing up and going for something to eat, and waking up here? So many lives ended in a moment that was not even in her memory?

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” These questions were more fact based then emotion, yet Evelyn could see how she held herself. Strong and tall. Even if her heart was breaking. Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, but once again blackness remained. She couldn't say she was from another world or that she landed here just before whatever had happened. It looked too...suspicious.

“I remember...” Evelyn thought hard, trying to chase the memories down for something. “Running, things were chasing me. And then....a woman?” Evelyn said slowly, Shadows and the glowing light of a woman anyway. Either way it didn't seem real at all, maybe it was all fake?

“A woman?” The second woman asked, folding her arms as she looked down on Evelyn.

“She reached out to me. But then...” Evelyn sighed and looked up at Lelianna, just in time for Cassandra to reappear, walking the other woman back towards the still open door.

“Go to the forward camp Lelianna, I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra sounded calmer, yet there was that look they both gave her. What was the rift? Like the one at the throat of the world? If it was like that...it wasn't going to be fun or easy. Evelyn looked down with a frown, what was she going to face? Warm hands appeared and unlocked the shackles. Replaced by rope.

“What did happen?” Evelyn asked, as she looked up at the Seeker once more, any answer would be better then not knowing.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra replied as they both stood, that did nothing to ease the worry, it only increased. So much had happened that it was able to see? Evelyn followed silently as they walked through the chantry. The walk outside was a slow one, the looks she got were not pretty and it felt so normal to be feared and hated. A price that came with power.

That thought made the mark flare brightly, sparks flying off her palm and into the air, like starlight. What magic caused this? And why was it on her? Did she need something other then her blood to mark her? Evelyn glanced up as the doors to outside opened. The sky was grey and...Evelyn gasped. Green lightning flashed and falling stars that hit the ground. Evelyn couldn't take her eyes off the bright green light that hung just over the mountain, what looked like green fire flowed down and what could only be rock floating near it.

“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra said slowly and Evelyn couldn't think straight as she looked up at the tear. “It's a massive tear into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” That made Evelyn wince again, how was that supposed to fix itself if it kept growing? And why did that have anything to do with her? “It's not the rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” that was something at least.

“An explosion can do that?” Evelyn asked, nothing had ever been that powerful, not even an old god! Evelyn felt fear set in as that was probably the cause. A god's power.

“This one did.” Cassandra was almost offering information willingly as she walked closer, the cold air did not stop the heat burn in her chest. “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

A loud crash sounded, that caused everyone to stop and look up, the mark on Evelyn's hand flared dangerously and pain crippled her. Evelyn fell to her knees as her chest felt tight and air was hard to keep in. Being stabbed, shot with an arrow, or even mage fire was better then this pain, it spread through her entire being and burned like her body was fighting itself from the inside out. Evelyn clenched her hand close to her, twisting in the ropes as the pain ebbed away slowly.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you.” Evelyn groaned at that, so she was a dead woman walking? Well, she only had a small amount of time to try then? “It may be the key to stopping this. But there isn't much time...” Cassandra said and Evelyn watched as the woman who had been so angry was no so...worried.

“I'll do what I can.” Evelyn said slowly, as they stood once more and Cassandra tried to hide the surprise in her eyes.

“Does that mean...?” Cassandra asked slowly, blinking in the snow light.

“Yes. Whatever it takes.” Evelyn added and looked at the women, if she had a few hours to live she wasn't going to be a fugitive. Not in any land. The walk through the camp, or town, or where ever they were was nerve wrecking, Even more so when Cassandra continued to talk. Of all the things to happen, this wasn't what she had believed would ever happen. What happened to Skyrim? Or living in her homestead for the rest of her days? No, her fate was bound to adventure and danger. What was worse Evelyn was actually slightly happy as Cassandra removed the rope. No more lack of direction.

“There will be a trail, I can promise no more.” She said in that same stern tone as they crossed the bridge. Evelyn looked around as they walked,

“Where are you taking me?” Evelyn asked slowly as they started towards the mountain. The path would be long and from the talking soliders around them, full of demons.

“To the valley.” Was her only reply. The walk up the hill was quite and Evelyn enjoyed the small moments of battle. The thrill never wavered as they fought side by side, like they had always trained together. Evelyn felt calm and pain each time she drew an arrow. Cassandra showed great trust when the woman allowed her a weapon and that was something Evelyn wasn't about misuse any time soon.

It wasn't until they reached the first rift that Evelyn actually stopped for a moment. It was like time slowed down and the mark tingled in reply. There before them were four of their side fighting demons. A dwarf, a man who was the same size as a child but acted like a man. She had never seen a dwarf before and for a moment she believed him to be a figment of her imagination. But Evelyn's eyes were drawn to the barefoot elf by the other's side. Magic flared and danced around him, lightning and ice in equal measure, it was almost captivating to see. She was drawn to him. And that itself was new and dangerous.

Evelyn did her best to protect him, and she smirked faintly when an arrow slipped passed his defence. She was almost proud when he stopped and looked at her in surprise, his eyes deep like a forest and old like the trees. She was almost taken by them as she shot another arrow, killing the last remaining demon.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” His hand wrapped around her wrist and she felt the cold and light brush of electricity run through her arm. She noticed his eyes run over the mark before he pushed her and his hand up towards the rift. A stream of magic erupted through her hand into the rift. For a moment, she was connected to everything and nothing. Her eyes moved to him again, who was this man?

The push of energy made him let go instantly and she was almost sad about it, looking at the elf she could only try and figure out what he was to her. Why she felt so...relaxed around him. Yet the only thing that made her think was maybe, he channelled something through her?

“What did you do?” She asked slowly, flexing her hand slightly as the tingle faded into nothing. His eyes were searching hers, he stood confidently and unmoved by the temperature or situation they found themselves in.

“I did nothing.” Evelyn loved his voice, it was soft and natural, not like the women she had been with so far. “The credit is yours.” He mused, and motioned towards herself. Evelyn found that surprising even more then what just happened.

“I closed that thing? How?” Evelyn asked, like he knew the answer, perhaps he did?

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark upon your hand.” he said as Evelyn looked at her hand slowly, moving her palm to the side slowly and glanced back towards Solas. “I theorised that mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the breach's wake. It seems I was correct.” Ah. Evelyn knew that tone, he was more then simply confident. But deep sated pride and cocky attitude made his personality, he was used to being correct and was not surprised either way.

“Meaning it also could close the breach itself.” Cassandra pulled Evelyn out of her head and made her focus off how his voice sounded and more on the situation overall.

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” His smile sent shivers down her back. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a smile appear in reply.

“That's all I need, here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” Came another voice, one that Evelyn nearly laughed at, looking around she came to the dwarf. He was older then she thought before, but younger then dwarves were probably supposed to be. “Varric Tetras. Rouge, Story-teller and occasional unwelcome tag along.” He winked towards Cassandra, who grunted at him with a look of disdain. Evelyn smiled more at him. He seemed allot of fun, more so then the usual religious sort, hell she was sure he was used to committing 'sin'.

“Are you with the chantry or...?” Evelyn asked, tilting her head slightly as she took the man in completely. The light chuckle from her side distracted her though, as she looked at Solas and his smile. Once again taken by it, her frown finally appeared as she watched him, this man was more then he seemed.

“was that a serious question?” He asked with a snicker, they both turned back towards Varric who was smirking too. Seemed that this was a joke among them, Varric was not part of the chantry.

“Technically, I am a prisoner. Just like you.” He said and dusted his hands off before looking back up.

“I brought you hear to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that is no longer necessary.” Her tone was that of an impatient woman who was tied of repeating herself.

“Yet, here I am!” Varric said with a shake of his head, looking between the two women with dry amusement. “Lucky for you, considering current events.” His tone turned more...sad and realistic. Seemed this soft dwarf had a heart after all. The silence stretched for a moment before Evelyn blinked and noticed his weapon.

“Thats a nice crossbow you have...” Evelyn started and smiled when he grinned once more, he took the bait thank the divines.

“Ah, Isn't she?” He asked and looked back at the wooden handle, “Bianca and I have been through allot together.” He said with a dreamy sigh.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Evelyn asked, knowing the story behind that was not a fun one. The way his eyes saddend but his smile remained, he must have truly loved someone named that.

“Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but...”

“Have you been in the valley Seeker? Your soliders aren't in control any more. You need me.”

“Ugh.” The disgusted noise was enough to make Evelyn smile brightly, they argued like siblings and the way they looked at each other, she could tell that they cared just as much.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” His voice was back, dancing like the magic he had preformed so well just mere moments before. “I am pleased to see you still live.” his words made her tilt her head slightly, he knew her then?

“He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric enlightened her as she watched Solas slowly, Evelyn turned to face him. They would talk for a moment at least. That much was needed.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.” Evelyn started, wondering if she should thank him first for keeping her alive.

“Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra said, Evelyn wanted to roll her eyes heavenward but refrained from doing so. She knew that much anyway, the performance he had on before told her that much.

“Technically, all mages are apostates now Cassandra.” he replied with a slight shrug, he held no fear over the title it seemed and that was good for him. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade.” He spoke with clear instruction that made her wonder if he knew of her real identity or where she came from. If he knew she wasn't from around here. “Far beyond experience then any circle mage. I came forth with any help I can offer with the breach, if it is not closed soon we are all doomed. Regardless of origin.” he added with that same cocky attitude. Ah, so her heritage did not matter in this instance. A load off her mind for now.

“That's a commendable attitude.” Evelyn smiled softly as she felt the same nervous rush was over her as the rest of the problems just melted away.

“Merely the sensible one, although sensibility seems to be in short supply right now.” Evelyn couldn't tell if he was being honest or mocking, either way he was still acting superior. “Cassandra, you should know. The magic here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, but I find it difficult for any mage to possess such power.” His tone changed dramatically, to a tone that made Evelyn narrow her eyes slightly. How could he tell she was not a mage? She had magic, she knew this, but she had yet to attempt to use any. Maybe that was it?

“Understood.” Cassandra sounded defeated now, but Evelyn knew that it was probably because the chances of finding out who did this was hard. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.” was the last thing Cassandra said before she started off in the other direction.

“Well...Bianca's excited.” Varric teased before following. Evelyn breathed out slowly, whatever was about to happen was nothing like Skyrim. If it were, she'd know what she would do in that kind of event. But here, everything seemed numbed and muted. Her attention was probably so distracted by everything she did not notice Solas watching her intently.

 


	2. Meeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title, nuff said.

The walk to the breach was an interesting one. Evelyn noted how each reacted to the others, how even though they were strangers they fought like friends. Evelyn found herself looking back to the strange mage, his magic felt so calming over her and it was a long time since magic even had an effect. Not to mention Cassandra and Varric's banter, they must go further back then Evelyn could even begin to admit. 

Closing the breach itself was a whole other matter. Evelyn had never in her life been more surprised or terrified of the demon. That was what it was. It was almost triple her height, with so horns so large she was certain that this creature could impale her. It's eyes were glowing purple and it had power over lightning. Evelyn saw how all the others rushed to fight it, even the mage, and she had stood still for a mere moment. When was the last time an enemy had surprised her so? 

Sword in hand, the thrill of danger came flooding back, and Evelyn head right into the battle. Orbs of magic flew, arrows rushed and swords cut deep. The creature however, was not going down without a fight. Calling other, smaller demons to it's side. Normally, Evelyn would focus on the big one while her followers killed the little ones. But Evelyn was somewhere new, with new creatures and different rules. So, she tried to keep clear vision on all her new 'friends'. She probably surprised the elf when a dagger hit the dust wraith. Had he expected to fight by himself? 

It was this moment, this action that changed everything. The demon's attacks became more erratic and slower. Evelyn got ready for the final push, but before her it turned and roared, obviously finding her the better target now. Evelyn braced for it's lightning whips or worse. It seemed to stop and lean forward. Evelyn knew this for what it was, a charge, and decided to charge herself. The rush followed her. She had only felt like this once before, against a black dragon no less. Evelyn surrendered herself to this and the strange flicker of fire that teased her vision. The two clashed, sparks and fire exploded around them. Leaving Evelyn overwhelmed. If it wasn't for the attacks that followed her, things might have been different. 

Gasping for air, Evelyn turned to look at the others, they were waiting for her to finish this. Her eyes met with Solas and she felt that same flicker of fire. Who was this? Was it his magic that exploded around her? She turned and flexed her hand. The air crackled with magic, thrummed with energy and seemed to call to her. A deep pull. This magic was the cause of everything. Raising her hand slowly, she felt the tether between herself and the veil. Evelyn pulled.

\---

Waking up elsewhere was getting tiring. What was this one now? The third? Evelyn sighed outloud and rubbed her head. Maybe this was only a brief interlude. Whatever it was, she found herself calmed by the smell of smoke and food. This was short lived as a squeak and apology made her open her eyes. A young elf was standing awkwardly, saying that Cassandra wanted to be told as soon as Evelyn woke. 

"Oh, okay." Evelyn said to the now empty room. "Time to move, it seems." Evelyn mumbled to herself, walking over to slip her boots back on. She would need new armour for sure. Maybe they had a blacksmith here? Stepping out into the fresh snow was something she could familiarise herself with. Snow was not something that surprised her after all. Soldiers were stood everywhere and Evelyn found herself slightly out of place as she walked towards the bigger building. The chantry. What an odd name for a temple, but it was more then that. It was home and haven and seemed to hold the heart of this entire camp. 

It was here. Inside these stone walls. They asked for her help, another thing she was used too, and Evelyn gave her approval. So, one quest done and over. Another started. This idea of an inquisition made Evelyn ponder on the other things she might face. More demons were a very big possibility. The dragonborn was not looking where she was going, while deep in thought, and ended up right outside a tarven. Beer. Evelyn looked back as she felt someone watch her. And there he was, stood outside his hut with a blank look on his face. Why did that make Evelyn feel like he was hiding his true thoughts? 

"The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero to save us all." his tone was slightly mocking, but not in the vindictive tone she was used too.

"Am I riding in on a nobel steed?" She replied with a slight smile, reaching the top of the steps as he smiled in return. 

"I would have suggested a Griffon, but sadly, they are all extinct." he voice took on a sad edge that made Evelyn want to change the fate of a beast that must have been so magical. "Joke as you will, posture is necessary." He added and slipped his hands behind his back. His entire tone changed back to the slightly mocking but not. How could he change or stop himself that quickly? He moved past Evelyn and looked out to the route she had just come from, his posture seemed tense and cold, yet Evelyn only felt that this was a mask he wore to protect himself.

 "I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilisations." Why was he telling her this? Evelyn only found herself more confused over the being before her. He didn't fit like the others, but not so out of place as she was at the moment. Evelyn walked beside him and looked up at the sky, the swirling black clouds and green. "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He sighed slowly, maybe he needed to tell someone without being judged for what he did. Evelyn wondered back on her time with spirits, back in skyrim they remained in the land of the dead. Here, they seemed to travel anywhere they could with permission. What the fade must look like... Evelyn was still looking at the sky when Solas spoke again.

"Every war has it's hero's. I just wonder what kind you'll be." Evelyn felt his eyes on her, turning to see him staring intently at her. At all of her. Evelyn blinked slightly and wondered that herself. She had done both brilliant and terrible things in Skyrim.

"What do you mean, Ruins and battlefields?" Evelyn asked, trying to move away from her, less attention she could get would be all the better. This seemed to make Solas smile once again.

"Any building enough to withstand the rigours of time has a history. Every battlefield steeped in death." he was a scholar, that much came true to her, yet there was that slight feeling of something...more. "Both attracts spirits. They press the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." he said softly. His tone made Evelyn wonder if that was how she came to be here? If a spirit pushed up against a certain part of the veil. "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has seen." This was becoming more and more fascinating as time went on. How much would he tell her? Willingly? 

"You fall asleep in ancient buildings? Is that safe?" Evelyn asked with a slight tilt, the image of giant spiders and zombies made Evelyn not fancy that idea at all. He smiled more, so much so that it finally reached his eyes. 

"I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually okay to live and let live." he mused faintly and seemed to relax a little bit more. Maybe if she kept going, they could even become friends?

"I have never heard of anyone going that far into the fade. That's extraordinary." Evelyn smiled and inched closer, there was only a few feet between them now. 

"Thank you. It is not a common field of study. For obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing lightning or fire." Solas spoke with a more relaxed tone, long forgotten was the tone of mockery and cold posture. "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade for anything." He added with a warm smile. A warmth that spread to Evelyn, she could almost feel the slight blush on her cheeks. They were talking about dreams and somehow his voice and actions had made Evelyn want more. 

"I will stay then. At least until the breach is closed." He spoke more to himself here, and the tone was more like a frisson of fear. He had thought of not staying?

"Was that in doubt?" Evelyn asked, trying not to sound so rushed in her question. After all, they barely knew each other.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me." he said with a grim frown, "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." he added with a softer tone. Evelyn had not even thought on that, he was a mage surrounded by people who did not trust magic at all.

"You came here to help, Solas, I won't let them use that against you." Evelyn said without thinking, as she looked out to the frozen lake and forests that surrounded their town.

"How would you stop them?" He asked, though his teasing tone was back once again, it made Evelyn blush once more. Evelyn thought for a moment and smiled more, 

"However I have to." She added with a slight nod, turning to him with a brighter smile. It was such a nice feeling, here with him, a piece of home. Was that home? How did he feel so much like home?

"Thank you." Evelyn was the first to look away, her blush increasing once again. "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the breach." he added and stepped back towards his hut. Evelyn nodded faintly and breathed out. Whatever this meant for the future was hanging on them finding enough power. Why did it always come back to power? She either had too little or too much. Maybe it was time she had neither.


End file.
